


致命情事

by IreneSheng



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abusive ex boyfriend, I don't know why I am writing this, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Open Marriage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - M/M/M, Why Women Kill AU, With A Twist
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:18:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneSheng/pseuds/IreneSheng
Summary: 哈里森·威尔斯与艾尔伯德·斯旺在大学时相遇。如今他们的开放式婚姻已经顺利度过七年之痒，但艾尔伯德带回来一个名为巴里的年轻人却让他们的生活翻天覆地。





	1. Chapter 1

哈里森·威尔斯与艾尔伯德·斯旺在大学时相遇。如今他们的婚姻已经顺利度过七年之痒，人们称赞灵魂伴侣的结合，艾尔伯德却会说，这是开放式婚姻的好处，聪明人的下半身和脑子是分开的。

艾尔伯德把冲好的咖啡递给哈里，顺便帮他掖了一下搭在腿上的毯子，随即他坐到了哈里对面，略有尴尬地清了清嗓子：“我遇到了一个人。”

哈里并没有从论文里抬起头，象征性地嗯了一声表示他在听。

“是实验室附近那家大贝利的收银员。”

“然后你们在大贝利的卫生间里来了一发？”哈里啜了一口咖啡。

艾尔伯德摸了摸鼻子，“没错。”

“所以？”

“我们一直都有见面……”

哈里终于放下了手里的论文抬起头来，壁炉里温暖的火苗把他的脸映得阴影分明。

“这只是最近这半个月的事。”艾尔伯德立马解释。

“我们当初约好也就半年，我能理解，也没关系。”哈里正要回到论文里，艾尔伯德立刻接道：“但是今晚我想把他接到这里来。他有个纠缠不清的前男友，一直在骚扰他。他的前男友又来骚扰他了，而且喝醉了，他很害怕，所以他给我打电话求助了。”

“你知道是可以接他去住酒店的吧。”

艾尔伯德倾身向前，蓝色的眼睛里倒映着壁炉里的火苗，“我一看，就知道你也会喜欢他。”

哈里能感到艾尔伯德的呼吸，也能闻到他身上淡淡的香水味，他的喉结上下拱了拱，“好吧。”

身形有些单薄的漂亮年轻人围着红色的围巾，带着夜色的寒意，跟在艾尔伯德身后走了进来。他有些怯怯地打量了一下门厅，在看到哈里之后眼睛突然亮了起来：“你是哈里森·威尔斯博士！”随即他就意识到了自己的唐突，难为情地捂住了自己的脸。

艾尔伯德盯着哈里，把年轻人让到身前，介绍说：“哈里，这是巴里。”

巴里红着脸，一时间不知道是该伸手去握手还是该张开双臂要拥抱，最后只干巴巴地冒出几个字，“你好威尔斯博士，我是您的粉丝。”

哈里朝艾尔伯德看了一眼，毫不留情地问：“他成年了吗？”

巴里喏喏地说自己已经25了。

艾尔伯德带巴里去客房安顿下来就回到客厅找哈里“怎么样？”哈里不置可否，艾尔伯德继续说，“他很乖，从小就在寄养家庭辗转，而且还很崇拜你，不会发生上次的事的”。

“再说吧。”哈里的反应有些冷淡。

哈里近三个月都赋闲在家，但仍旧保持着早起和晨练的习惯。一早醒来，他就听到了动静，循着声音来到厨房，看到巴里穿着一件他的旧衬衣，赤着脚站在灶台前煎培根。煎肉的滋滋声和香气让哈里感到了饥饿。巴里在打蛋的时候瞥到了哈里，他瞬间变得手足无措，结结巴巴地说不好意思擅自翻了冰箱还用了厨房，但是他真的很想回报威尔斯博士能收留他一晚。

餐桌上已经摆了橙汁和煮好的黑咖啡，拌好的凯撒沙拉，还有一碗洗好的覆盆子和蓝莓。

哈里淡淡地嗯了一下，他和艾尔伯德几乎不在家里开伙，更不要说早上醒来就能吃到饭菜了。

巴里注意到哈里在打量他，轻声解释说他跑出来的时候除了证件什么都没有带，这件衬衣是艾尔伯德拿给他的。巴里上身穿着哈里不再穿的旧衬衣，下身只穿了一条拳击短裤。哈里可以轻易地看到巴里线条流丽的小腿和精致的脚踝。

“煎一面还是两面？”巴里问。

“一面。”哈里回答，“艾尔伯德的煎两面。”

巴里把盘子端上桌的时候，艾尔伯德也来到了厨房。他先给自己倒了一杯咖啡，然后靠在餐桌旁盯着在流洗台边忙碌的巴里。他瞧了巴里一会儿，看向哈里，用眼神问他怎么样。哈里在心里无声地叹气，开口询问巴里今天有什么打算。巴里也收拾好灶台后坐到了餐桌旁，“我今天想回去收拾一下行李，然后去找一份新的工作。”

“如果你的前男友还在怎么办？”艾尔伯德问。

巴里皱着眉，“那我只能等他离开了。如果他这次逮住我，肯定又会打我的。”

“我陪你去吧。”艾尔伯德说。

巴里不好意思地扭动了两下，“那怎么可以，你自己肯定也有很多事情。”

“我去吧。”哈里接着说。

巴里更不好意思了。

哈里不容置疑地让巴里吃完早饭就去换衣服。巴里上楼之后，艾尔伯德凑到哈里身边，抓住哈里的胳膊，贴在他耳边问，“用不用我先把地下室打开？”哈里的手搭在艾尔伯德的手上，“稍等等，太快了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有3p肉

巴里坐在副驾驶上盯着自己曾经住过的那件小公寓的窗子，迟迟不敢下车，他的手不由自主绞在一起，因为过于使力，指关节都泛了白。

哈里两手搭在方向盘上突然问，“你为什么这么害怕他？”

巴里苦涩地笑了笑，“因为他是米可·罗里。”他注意到哈里略带惊讶的神情，点头继续说，“没错，我的前男友是无赖帮的二把手，热浪米可·罗里。”

哈里正想说什么，巴里的手机突然响了。巴里看到来电显示上的号码之后露出一个快被吓哭的表情，“是他，他肯定是发现有辆车在楼下停了时间太久并且猜到是我了。”他的语速飞快，眼圈通红，就像一只被突然出现在头顶上方的老鹰吓哭的小兔子。电话铃声还在锲而不舍地响着，巴里带着英勇就义似的神情，声音颤颤巍巍地接起了电话，“嗨，米可。”

哈里听不到电话里面的声音，只听到巴里嗯了几声。一切都看起来还正常，巴里却突然尖叫着说，“不——！”哈里被吓了一跳，他看到巴里哭了，眼泪顺着脸颊流下去。巴里低声哀求着，说他马上就上去，请米可不要这么做。

巴里挂断电话后擦干净脸上的泪水，沉默了几秒后说自己要上去了。

“他威胁你什么？”

“我的家庭合影，他威胁我如果现在不回去，就烧掉我唯一一张和我妈妈的合影。”

“别等我，”巴里继续说，“你和艾尔伯德都是好人，我不想让你们也受到伤害。”

说完，巴里就下车了。

哈里稍微坐了一会儿就拨通了警方的电话，说自己要发现了热浪。警方比他想得来得要慢，他的手指忍不住在方向盘上敲击，情不自禁想到巴里现在可能正在被热浪伤害，他终于跳下了车，朝着巴里说的那间小公寓走过去。

一个身影从单元门里跑了出来，是巴里。

他脸颊上带着巴掌痕，嘴角还带着血迹，手里拿着什么，正向他飞奔而来。

“发动车子！”

哈里听到巴里大喊。

巴里跟在他身后跳上了车，他注意到巴里浑身都在颤抖。一个身形高大结实的人紧追在后，哈里立刻发动了车子，扬长而去。

巴里手里拿着一张照片，他注意到哈里的眼神后动作轻柔地展示给哈里看，“我爸爸，我妈妈，还有我的双胞胎兄弟。”照片上的一家四口幸福地笑着，哈里问道；“发生了什么？”

“我爸爸在我和我弟弟面前杀害了我妈妈。”

哈里没有料到这个答案，轻声道歉。

巴里抽了一下鼻子，摇摇头，把照片贴身收好。

几辆警车和他们擦肩而过，哈里回头看了一眼警车前往的方向安慰道，“你以后不用害怕了，我刚刚报警了。”

巴里惊讶地看着他，无赖帮这么多年在中城横行无忌的原因就是人们都担心报复从来都不敢报警或者作证。哈里抬起手摸了一下巴里的头，帮巴里擦掉嘴角的血迹，“不怕了。”

巴里脸红了，转开脸去看窗外的风景。哈里心里叹了口气，艾尔伯德说得对，他确实很喜欢。

哈里带着巴里去办了新的电话号码，还带着他去了商场买了新的换洗衣物。巴里仔细地把小票都保留了起来，说是等他找到工作，第一笔薪水肯定会先还哈里钱。

等到两个人回到哈里和艾尔伯德的家，天空已经染上了瑰丽的霞光，艾尔伯德也已经回来了。他看着巴里手里的大包小包，朝哈里挑了一下眉。巴里注意到艾尔伯德似笑非笑的神情，赶忙解释。

艾尔伯德捏了一把巴里的耳朵，说：“你现在就能还，不用等找到工作。”

巴里一下就脸红了，艾尔伯德的暗示太过明显，他略微转过脸去偷偷瞧哈里的表情。哈里一脸的平淡让他安心又紧张。

“先去洗澡吧。今天发生了这么多，你一定累了。”哈里对上了巴里的视线，说道。

“好、好的。”

水声隐隐传来后，艾尔伯德才开口，“他没有任何威胁性。我专门调查过了，他是孤儿，在寄宿家庭辗转又遇到过几个脾气不好的前任。这种小男孩最需要爹地疼爱了。”

“你也是这么说拉瑟威的，但是上次你就看走眼了。”

两人之间一阵沉默，艾尔伯德才开口，“你还是不肯原谅我。”

“我原谅你了。我只是更谨慎。”

艾尔伯德凑过去，站在哈里呼吸可闻的距离上，“尝试一次也不会有什么。”

“你知道我总是拒绝不了你。”

巴里抹了一把脸，把沾了水垂在额头前的头发也推到头顶。他向后退了一步，想去拿毛巾，却撞到了一个人身上。他飞快地弹开，回头看到了艾尔伯德后，紧绷地肩膀才放松下来。

“艾尔？”巴里被抱住的时候轻轻推拒了一下，“哈里还在外面……”

艾尔伯德亲了一下巴里的耳朵低语道：“他想要看一看。”

话语随着艾尔伯德吐出的热气钻进巴里的耳朵里，他忍不住颤抖了一下，连脖子都红了。艾尔伯德搂着巴里的腰，又细又密地亲吻他的肩膀和后颈。巴里身上还带着湿热的水汽，抬起手来勾住艾尔伯德的脖子，主动和他接吻。艾尔伯德的手一节一节地抚过巴里的脊柱，慢慢引导着巴里从客房的浴室出来。

客房里的灯光是温暖的黄色，给巴里白皙的身体镀上了一层金色。他的肚子上有一层薄薄的腹肌，正随着他急促地呼吸一起一伏。他仰起头，受难似的把脖颈交给艾尔伯德，随即就看到了坐在客房椅子上的哈里。

不知道是被艾尔伯德咬疼了还是惊慌，巴里倒吸了一口气，和哈里对上了视线。被人注视的事实让他全身都泛起了潮红。艾尔伯德把巴里推到床上，突然全无遮蔽的巴里抬起手想要遮住自己身上的伤疤，却被艾尔伯德一手拍开。

“你很漂亮，不需要害羞。”

巴里掩耳盗铃地再次抬起手，挡住了自己的眼睛，却放大了艾尔伯德的每一次亲吻和抚摸，还有哈里落在他身上的视线。一想到哈里，巴里就忍不住呻吟出了声。

艾尔伯德的手缓慢又像羽毛一样轻柔地拂过巴里身上的疤痕。大片的烧伤凹凸不平，丑陋得像是被挑食的孩子挑完了菠萝后留下的披萨表面。他吻上去的时候巴里忍不住踢蹬了起来，艾尔伯德顺手抓住巴里的小腿，扛在了自己肩膀上。巴里把手打开一条缝，艾尔伯德故意在这个时候轻轻咬住了巴里的脚踝。

巴里发出哭一样的喘息声，试图把脚抽回来却被艾尔伯德死死攥住。

艾尔伯德俯下身，一边和巴里接吻一边做着扩张和润滑。

哈里紧盯着巴里挂在艾尔伯德肩膀上的小腿，突然被一阵嫉妒吞噬。巴里做过脱毛，小腿上一片光洁，他是为谁这么做的？

艾尔伯德终于满满塞进巴里身体里的时候，巴里哭了出来。他的手放在自己的小腹上，头难耐地蹭着枕头，“胀。”他嘟囔着说。艾尔伯德掐着巴里的腰，毫不留情地顶弄着，而哈里也在巴里哭一样的呻吟喘息声里硬了起来。艾尔伯德射进去的时候，巴里的呻吟声突然拔高，像是夜莺将玫瑰上的刺刺入自己的心之后吟唱出的曲调。艾尔伯德回头看到哈里略微有些阴沉的神色，拍了一下巴里的屁股，俯在巴里耳边说：“我们是不是冷落哈里太久了？”

巴里面色潮红，他抬起头看了看哈里，撑起还有些酸软的腰，无师自通地四肢着地爬下了床。客房的地上铺了一层绵软厚实的长毛毛毯，就算赤裸着爬过去也不会弄出一点红痕。他爬到哈里面前，下巴支在哈里的膝盖上，喝醉一样迷迷瞪瞪地露出微笑。

哈里缓慢地抬起手，抚摸巴里早就干透了的头发。还没有抹发蜡的头发垂在巴里额前，显得他更年轻了。

“好孩子。”哈里摁住巴里的后脑勺，让他的脸贴在自己的裆部，“给我个惊喜吧。”

巴里的动作有些笨拙，反而更好地取悦了哈里。他捏了一把巴里熟透了的耳朵尖，轻声指导巴里给自己口交。巴里的口腔又湿又热，因为吞咽反射而收紧的喉咙给了他更多快感。巴里跪坐在地毯上，刚被艾尔伯德内射进去的精液缓缓流出来，弄脏了昂贵又难打理的长毛地毯。哈里没有射进巴里嘴里，在高潮前他主动退了出来，射了巴里一脸。猝不及防被颜射的巴里愣在了原地，长长的睫毛上都挂上了白色的黏液。

艾尔伯德和哈里都没有照顾巴里的阴茎，但巴里现在却硬着，还忍不住在毛毯上蹭。哈里拦住了巴里的动作，引诱道：“说点儿好听的。”

巴里不解地看他。

“乖孩子，说点好听的。”

巴里舔了舔嘴唇，哑着嗓子道：“求你了……爹地。”

哄着巴里又叫了几声，哈里才允许巴里在他和艾尔伯德的注视下自己撸出来。

第二天清晨，巴里醒来。但客房的床上只有他一个人，空空荡荡，旁边的位置也完全没有别人睡过的痕迹。他坐起身，被子滑下来露出布满了伤疤的胸膛，不满地啧了一声。


	3. Chapter 3

那晚之后，他们又睡了几次。  
但是哈里和艾尔伯德都不会在巴里的房间里过夜。巴里从来没有说什么，每天都照常准备好一日三餐，收拾好房间，也从不打扰同样家里蹲的哈里工作。  
一想到下班回家就能看到巴里在厨房忙忙碌碌，哈里在客厅的壁炉旁静静看书，一天忙碌带给艾尔伯德的疲惫就能一扫而空。  
消灭掉巴里独家配方的千层面，艾尔伯德宣布了他要去欧洲参加一周物理学会的事。哈里习以为常地点点头，嘱咐他找某几个特定实验室和企业的代表谈一谈接下来的合作。巴里垂下眼睛，敛去晶亮眼睛里的喜悦。艾尔伯德误读了这个动作，安慰巴里一周很快就会过去，他会给巴里带礼物。巴里点点头，一脸期待地说他也想去欧洲看看，巴黎、布拉格、柏林……艾尔伯德许诺他等他有时间去度假就带巴里去看看。  
艾尔伯德去欧洲后，家里似乎没有什么变化，巴里仍旧忙着操持家务，哈里还是一心扑在自己的研究上。他从没想过巴里在不做家事，也不和他们做爱的时候在做什么。这天他工作得有些乏了，起身去厨房冲咖啡，路过客厅的时候看到巴里蜷在沙发上在读一本讲量子力学的书，午后的阳光通过落地窗洒在他身上给他的皮肤镀上了一层金色。哈里突然想起他们第一次做爱的那晚，巴里赤裸的身体被客房暖黄色的灯光镀上金色。他四肢着地朝自己爬过来……  
巴里发现哈里在看他，有些忙乱地合上手里的书，“我不是故意在你们的书房里乱翻的，我只是太无聊了……”  
“看得懂吗？”这样问似乎有些小瞧巴里的意味，但是巴里却浑不在意地回答：“大部分都能看懂，但是还有一些疑问。别看我这样，我上学的时候可是很厉害呢。我只是没有钱去读大学。”哈里站在客厅没有被阳光照到的地方，有些残忍地继续问：“不会不甘心吗？”  
巴里的神色终于变得有些悲伤，“会，很不甘心。”  
他突然看向哈里的眼睛：“那你呢？现在这样，你没有不甘心吗？”  
哈里知道巴里是在说什么。

大约半年前，艾尔伯德的前情人，尖端实验室的前员工哈特利·拉瑟威向媒体公布了尖端实验室正在研发的粒子加速器的重大缺陷，作为项目负责人的哈里迅速身陷丑闻漩涡，最后不得已暂停了粒子加速器的项目，并且接受了艾尔伯德的建议，休息一段时间避开公众带着恶意的窥探。  
哈特利捅出这条消息的那晚，哈里和艾尔伯德之间爆发了两人结婚十几年来最严重的一次争吵。哈里指责艾尔伯德该管好下半身，不该把手伸到实验室内部。艾尔伯德却回嘴说哈里又不是不知道，他们三个人甚至还一起睡过，现在哈里却说全是他的错。最后冷静下来的两个人决定都暂时断掉各自的情人，专心应对这次的丑闻危机。  
到目前为止，穷追不舍的媒体已经转向了下一个靶子，两人的生活已经开始逐渐风平浪静，回到正轨。  
但哈里还没能找到契机重新回去执掌尖端实验室。  
而艾尔伯德和哈里婚姻上的裂痕也没有那么好修补。  
哈里清楚地知道，巴里只是艾尔伯德用来弥补两个人之间矛盾的粘合剂。他清楚地知道艾尔伯德喜欢什么样的情人，艾尔伯德也知道他迷恋怎样的年轻肉体。

巴里轻轻叹息了一声，抱起了不平“你是哈里森·威尔斯啊，尖端实验室明明是你一手创建的。”  
哈里主动转开了眼睛，避开了巴里灼人的视线，换了话题，“你有不会的可以来问我。”  
“真的吗？”巴里从沙发上窜了起来。  
“真的，我的研究已经快结束了。”  
巴里越过沙发靠背，把哈里拉进了阳光下，指着书上自己不懂的部分，仔细询问了起来。


	4. Chapter 4

哈里靠着摆着琳琅满目的食物的餐桌，喂给了巴里几颗覆盆子。

巴里的眼睛蒙着酒红色的真丝眼罩，他的双手被人用领带松松垮垮地捆起来。他乖巧地坐在椅子上，顺服地张开嘴，吃下哈里喂给他的所有东西。有时哈里喂得太快，来不及吞咽的水果汁水就会顺着巴里的嘴角流出来，或者被呛一下，巴里就咳得满脸通红。

这个小游戏的起因很简单，哈里问巴里喜欢什么，但是巴里却说不上来。

“喜欢吗？”

“有点酸。”巴里的喉结上下滚了滚，哈里哼了一声，从餐桌上的醒酒器里倒了一杯红酒。他啜了一口，然后用杯子喂给了巴里。红色的酒液顺着巴里的嘴角滑下来，落在了巴里的锁骨上。哈里盯着那一点隐没在巴里T恤里的红色，继续问道：“喜欢吗？”

“涩，”巴里说，“我还是喜欢啤酒。”

哈里没有说话，摇晃着手里的酒杯，缓缓把剩下的酒都吞进嘴里。随即他凑近，用嘴把酒都渡进了巴里嘴里。巴里被吓了一跳，手情不自禁挣了一下。哈里垂着眼看着巴里因为惊惶试图抓握住什么的手，舔掉巴里嘴角上残余的酒，然后又低下头，饮干净了巴里锁骨上那一点深红。

巴里的脸上蒸腾起一片红色，哈里说，“你喜欢吃甜的？”巴里反问，“谁不喜欢吃甜的？”

哈里无声地笑了一下，单独和巴里相处的这几天里，他发现巴里身上有点街头长大的小孩独有的倔劲儿。他拿了一颗草莓压在巴里唇边，示意巴里张嘴。有意无意的，巴里把哈里的手指也卷进了口腔。

脆弱的草莓很快就被牙齿和舌头碾压成汁液，巴里轻轻咬住了哈里的手指，用舌尖刮过哈里的指尖。发现哈里没有把手抽走之后，巴里轻轻地吮吸了起来。忽然一阵天旋地转，被蒙着眼睛的巴里不清楚到底发生了什么，挣扎了两下，哈里抬手在巴里的屁股上拍了一下才让巴里静下来。巴里感到自己的腹部抵在什么上，而且他还随着哈里的移动在移动，他意识到自己被哈里扛在了肩上。

就像个战利品。

这个想法让巴里连后颈都烧了起来。

他被哈里丢到一张柔软的床上，巴里感到腰腹处一凉，哈里已经把他的裤子拽了下来。突然的裸露让巴里猝不及防，他试图蜷起身体来遮挡，却被哈里阻止。巴里感到自己的手腕被哈里抓住，原本松垮的结突然被拽紧，然后捆在了别的地方。巴里挣了一下，猜测自己的双手被捆在了床头，这个想法让他略略有些发抖。哈里安抚似的亲了亲他的额头，双手从他的胸膛起向下滑，沿着他的腰继续向下，划过他骨骼分明的胯，一路到他的大腿、膝盖……最后提着它的脚踝把他的双腿摆成了M字型。哈里挤进他两腿之间，巴里顺势用修长的双腿环住哈里的腰。哈里拉开床头柜，掏出一管润滑剂，挤在自己的手指上，多余的部分从他的指隙里滴落，落在巴里赤裸的腹部上，冰得巴里打了一个激灵。哈里的手指一根又一根缓慢进入巴里的身体扩张，慢悠悠但是有力地一下又一下蹭在巴里的前列腺上。巴里的阴茎渐渐硬了起来，哈里的另一只手帮他撸了几下，巴里小声呻吟，脸偏到了一边。哈里一边进入他一边欣赏巴里烧红了的上半身，然后俯下身在巴里脖子上留下几个新鲜的吻痕。巴里圈着哈里的腰的双腿圈得更紧了，他被哈里撞得一晃又一晃。顺滑的眼罩在这一下又一下得晃动中被蹭了下去，巴里被突然明亮的天光晃了眼。他眯着眼睛，就像大海中的一叶扁舟一样随着性爱的波浪摇晃。慢慢适应了之后，他才意识到哈里没有拉窗帘。他正过脸来，逆着光看着哈里。金色的阳光描出了哈里的轮廓，他的脸大部分隐藏在黑暗里。巴里抬起上身，试图看清哈里的脸。哈里捧住巴里的脸，在亲吻巴里鼻尖时射在了巴里体内。巴里居然也跟着射了，他涨红了脸，知道自己是因为那个轻柔地好像蝴蝶落在花枝上一样的吻才高潮的。他慌乱地用手臂遮住了自己的脸，哈里却以为他是在为自己高潮得太快太没有征兆才害羞。他没有从巴里身体里退出来，而是和巴里十指交扣，拉开巴里挡住自己脸的手臂，静静地趴在了巴里身上。阳光温暖地晒在他的后背上，让他发困。巴里一只手任由哈里握着，一只手落在哈里的头发上，手指探进去，轻轻按摩哈里的头皮。

艾尔伯德从欧洲回来，在楼下四处没有找到人后，上楼来推开巴里房间的门，看到的正是这幅景象。


	5. Chapter 5

“艾尔……”巴里撑起上半身，棕绿色的眼睛在金红色的阳光里无辜又剔透。他起身的动作有些匆忙，下巴磕在了哈里头上，留下一片通红。  
艾尔伯德逆光站在门口，沉默了几秒。感受到了房间里有些尴尬的氛围，哈里坐起身，正打算说什么，却被艾尔伯德的插科打诨打断，他挑眉，“你们居然不带我一起？”  
巴里露出惑人的笑容，拍了拍床上还空着的那侧，“谁让你这么久都不回来。”艾尔伯德抚过巴里落下来的发丝，轻声说，“我们去地下室吧。”  
哈里皱起了眉，似乎想要拒绝，但是艾尔伯德不容抗拒地把巴里抱了起来，朝楼下走去。  
室内通往地下室的门总是锁着，巴里虽然好奇过但从来没有擅自动过，艾尔伯德用指纹打开地下室的锁，双手蒙住巴里的眼睛，带着巴里缓缓走了进去。巴里没有听到开灯的声音，艾尔伯德就松开了手，在一片漆黑中巴里有些不知所措，这时有人打开了灯。巴里一下子适应不了，眯起眼睛打量四周，却被到处陈列着的性玩具臊红了脸。哈里跟在后面进来，把灯光调暗，昏黄的灯光让地下室变得更加暧昧，更像一个性爱地牢。  
艾尔伯德随手拿了一个玩具手铐把巴里的双手铐在一起，然后把他的双手吊在地下室中央的吊环上。吊环的高度被仔细设计过，巴里需要踮起来一点脚才能站稳。  
巴里身上只披了一件哈里的衬衣，身上属于哈里的爱痕还没有褪去，被内射进体内的精液正贴着大腿缓缓淌下来，这样站着就好像刚刚被强行侵犯过。艾尔伯德从置物架上拿起一只小羊皮鞣制的散鞭，结结实实地抽在了巴里的大腿内侧。巴里的腿抖了一下，差点没有站住，柔软的大腿内侧瞬间就红了一片。他期期艾艾地看着艾尔伯德，似乎不知道自己为什么得到了这么严厉的惩罚。艾尔伯德没有心软，又在原来的位置原封不动地抽了一下。巴里叫了出声，目光飘向哈里求助。  
哈里拦住了艾尔伯德还要继续抽的动作：“别拿巴里撒气。”  
艾尔伯德转了一下手腕，把散鞭的控制权拿回自己手里，淡淡说道：“我没生气，我只是不喜欢你单独和巴里发生性行为。”哈里对这个说法感到一丝好笑，“好像先单独和巴里有性行为的人是你。”  
艾尔伯德没有回答，用散鞭轻轻扫过巴里胸膛上的伤疤。巴里哀求着看他，“求你了，艾尔，我怕疼。”艾尔伯德拿起一根有着硅胶突起的异形按摩棒，把润滑剂倒在上面，缓缓插入了巴里的后穴。巴里觉得很涨，他从没接触过这种异形的性玩具，感到一些害怕。他犹疑地看看哈里，又看看艾尔伯德。  
艾尔伯德打开了按摩棒的开关，巴里双腿踢了几下，发出低哑的泣音。艾尔伯德没有理，再次挥动散鞭，抽在了巴里的臀尖上。巴里尖叫着说出了他们一开始就商定好的安全词，艾尔伯德没有停下，又继续抽了一下。  
他手里的散鞭被哈里夺了下来，“够了！”  
艾尔伯德梳得一丝不苟的头发落下来一绺在额前。哈里要艾尔伯德把按摩棒关掉，巴里在哭，原本暧昧多情的地下室氛围一下子变得尴尬。哈里把巴里放了下来，在墙边的柜子里拿出一床毯子把巴里包起来，要他先去地下室里的浴室清理一下。巴里红着眼睛和鼻尖，点了点头，悄悄进了浴室。  
“你到底在气什么？”哈里问。  
垂在额前的金发让艾尔伯德没了平时的气势，“我在气你动了真心。”  
哈里愣了一下，他没有料到这个答案，“……我没。”他话还没说完就被艾尔伯德打断，“刚刚你看他的那个眼神，我认得。”  
两人一时相对无言，只有浴室里隐隐约约传来水声。  
艾尔伯德先开口，“欧洲的那个项目，我拿下来了，我觉得作为你回归实验室的第一个项目很不错。”  
哈里沉默了一会儿，“……谢谢。”

接下来的几天，巴里虽然还住在这里，但一直没有找到见哈里机会，每次问为什么哈里不在，得到的答案都是哈里在忙新的项目。虽然艾尔伯德事后向他道了歉，但他能明显感到两个人都在疏远他。  
又是一个独自在偌大别墅内醒来的早晨。巴里看着天花板，第一次露出了不耐烦的表情，“啧。”他拿出手机，打给了一个备注是魔笛手的人，“一会儿老地方见。”

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

罪恶与圣徒酒吧还没有开始营业，灯光昏暗，椅子全都倒放在桌子上，酒保懒洋洋地斜靠在吧台上一边擦着吧台一边轻声哼着歌。紧闭着的大门响了一声，酒保抬起眼皮确定了来人，没有吭声。来人朝他笑了笑，算是打招呼，随即就进了吧台旁边被特意遮掩过的门里。  
门里已经有人在等他，手里拿着一杯长岛冰茶。“哟，拉瑟威，还是喜欢这么娘们唧唧的酒？”来人走到酒柜旁，毫不客气地给自己来了一杯威士忌。哈特利·拉瑟威也毫不客气地回道：“萨维塔，你还敢约我这里，不怕冷队收拾你？”  
“莱找我麻烦做什么。”萨维塔爽快地喝下一整杯威士忌，“这可比酸唧唧的红酒好喝多了。”  
“热浪现在还在铁山监狱里蹲着呢。”  
萨维塔耸肩，“又不是我把他送进去的。”  
拉瑟威看他根本不在乎，于是换了话题，“怎么突然联系我，你的骗局进行不下去了？”  
萨维塔翻了一个白眼，“我已经搞定哈里森·威尔斯了，但是艾尔伯德·斯旺，他想把我赶走。”  
拉瑟威揉揉眉心，“我不是告诉过你吗，他们两个都喜欢乖巧款的，你是不是露出本性了。”  
萨维塔突然露出一个羞涩又单纯的笑容，说出来的话却咬牙切齿，“我巴里·艾伦这个角色扮演得很好，斯旺察觉到我搞定了威尔斯，才想把我赶走，我需要一些能挑拨他们两个关系的东西。你凭一己之力差点把他俩搞离婚，快告诉我能够动摇他们两个同盟的东西到底是什么？”  
拉瑟威的神色却变得晦涩不明，“不是我差点把他俩搞离婚，是艾……斯旺。”  
萨维塔一脸“我就知道”，等拉瑟威继续讲下去。“你以为我捅出去的那些资料是随随便便就能得到的吗？”拉瑟威愤怒地说，“仔细回想之后我才发现，是斯旺故意让我发现粒子加速器有问题的资料的。”萨维塔皱眉，“为什么？”  
尖端实验室的声誉在那次资料暴露事件后受到了很大损害，重视利益最大化的斯旺应该不会随随便便促成这种事。拉瑟威继续说道，“我事后分析，他应该是希望威尔斯能暂时离开实验室一段时间。”  
“难道他在转移实验室的资产？”  
拉瑟威摇头，“我觉得他在做什么威尔斯不会同意的实验。”  
萨维塔饶有兴趣地挑了一下眉，如果他能找出来是什么，斯旺想必会被威尔斯赶走。得到了自己想要的东西的萨维塔准备离开，拉瑟威突然问，“你到底为什么对粒子加速器那么感兴趣，甚至肯设下这种色情骗局。”  
萨维塔的脸色冷了下来，魔笛手所熟悉那个自称为神的杀手萨维塔瞬间回来，留下一句意味不明的话，“巴里·艾伦这个身份，并不完全是假的。”  
TBC


	7. Chapter 7

巴里，或者说萨维塔站在尖端实验室对面灌木丛投下的阴影里。他在附近的大贝利汉堡工作了一段时间就是为了摸清实验室的安保和工作人员作息。后来他发现斯旺对他这张脸感兴趣之后才改变了计划。  
尖端实验室到深夜依旧灯火通明，仿佛一颗永远向中城甚至世界泵出新鲜想法和发明的心脏。要潜入这里并不容易，本来以为勾引到斯旺和威尔斯他就能顺水推舟混进去，但他没想到两个人把性爱和工作分得这么开。不论是表现出对物理的兴趣还是直接吹枕边风都没有成功让两人中的任何一个把他带进实验室。如果还有时间，萨维塔更愿意做一个周密的计划再进行潜入，但是他知道斯旺很快就会赶走他，那个时候他就更没有机会了。  
萨维塔打算采用最笨的办法——直接劫持一个员工。他等着那些书呆子们下班或者来上班，他在大贝利蹲点时就了解到这个点会有不少员工出去吃宵夜，然后再回实验室工作。功夫不负有心人，果然有一个落了单并且穿着实验室T恤的书呆子员工走了过来。  
萨维塔悄悄从背后接近那个人，迅速把随身带的刀子架在了对方脖子上。拉丁裔留着中长发和娃娃脸的书呆子举起双手，“喔，喔，等一下。”  
“别动。”萨维塔空着的手从对方的口袋里摸出员工卡，借着月光看清了上面的名字，“西斯科·拉蒙？”  
“在？”  
萨维塔听到对方像上课回答老师点到一样应声忍不住轻笑了一声，“我需要你带我进实验室。”  
拉蒙果断拒绝了他。萨维塔皱眉，突然想起他是拉瑟威口中“斯旺最喜欢的员工”之一。拉瑟威还告诉过他一些这些斯旺最喜欢的员工的资料，他压低了声音，显得很凶狠，“你不是还有一个演奏家哥哥么。”听到自己的家人，拉蒙试图挣扎，却被萨维塔制住，“听话，不然我杀了你哥哥和你父母。”他把刀刃往拉蒙的脖子上压了压，冰凉的刀刃让拉蒙打了个激灵，“我也可以现在就杀了你。”  
萨维塔完全可以杀死拉蒙，抢走他的员工卡，如果需要虹膜识别他甚至可以挖出来拉蒙的眼睛。但是拉瑟威也说过，哈里也很喜欢这个拉蒙。他只想进入实验室证明自己的猜想，他不想哈里讨厌自己。  
被胁迫的拉蒙像只仓鼠一样被萨维塔揉搓，不得已只能答应萨维塔。

独自在办公室看资料的斯旺突然恶狠狠地把资料摔在桌子上，很明显，他的某些实验又失败了。他下意识地摆弄手机，盯着通讯录里“巴里·艾伦”这个名字思忖了一会儿，打了几个电话，驱车赶往铁山监狱。  
原本深夜见犯人几乎是一件不可能的事，但身为中城的纳税大户，斯旺还有几个可以通天的人脉。他看着厚重玻璃后面因为好梦被打搅而一脸烦躁的热浪问道：“巴里·艾伦是你什么人？”  
“谁？”热浪不耐烦地说，“我不认识什么巴里，也不认识什么艾伦。”  
“你前男友……”  
“什么前男友，老子又不是基佬。”  
斯旺眯起了眼睛，从手机里调出巴里的脸书账户，选了一张照片，给热浪看，“他是谁。”  
看到巴里照片后的热浪似乎明白了对面的人是谁，没有说话。  
“你觉得是谁把你的地址暴露给警方的？他为了换取信任出卖了你。”  
热浪发出一声冷哼，“我们之间的事会自己解决。”  
“我们？”斯旺说，“他是无赖帮的一员？”热浪没有说话。斯旺在手机上调出警方对无赖帮的通缉令，已知的无赖帮成员，但是还没暴露外表的青年男性并不多，“他是魔笛手？”斯旺迅速捕捉到热浪神色里的轻蔑，“我明白了，他是萨维塔。”  
TBC


	8. Chapter 8

萨维塔威胁拉蒙把他带去粒子加速器那里。  
拉蒙说：“粒子加速器就没有成功建成，你没有听说那个安全性丑闻吗？”  
“带我去就行了。”  
接近粒子加速器所在区域前有一扇紧闭的大门，拉蒙说只有斯旺和威尔斯才能打开。萨维塔心里冷笑一声，如果这么久他都没有搜集到他们的生物信息，那么这段时间岂不是都白让他们睡了。他熟练地在左手十指上装好假指纹，按照门禁要求按下指纹后，门禁却继续要识别虹膜。无赖帮成员人均盗贼大师，萨维塔又拿出一副隐形眼镜带上，成功通过了门禁。以防万一，拉蒙也被萨维塔挟持进了门内。  
地下的巨大空间空无一物，萨维塔知道这里是让粒子可以高速运行并且对撞的地方。  
“你是那些反粒子加速器的一员吗？”拉蒙突然问，“这里还没有建好，什么都没有，也没什么能让你破坏。”  
萨维塔没有搭理拉蒙，他想着如果是自己，他会把自己最大的秘密藏在哪里。他焦躁地沿着粒子的跑道往深处走，仔细观察着四周。走过一面平平无奇的墙面前，萨维塔突然觉得汗毛倒竖，但是那里什么都没有。萨维塔把手按在那面墙上，突然，那面墙以现代尚未达到的科幻方式自己打开了。  
“怎么会……”拉蒙完全被这种打开方式吓到。  
萨维塔不安地舔了一下嘴唇，警惕地走进了门里。门内有一张床，还有一些拉蒙都不明白的机器，机器上伸出的电极连接在床上睡着的那个人身上。任谁看到都会觉得这是什么人体实验。  
拉蒙已经完全被这些超越时代的科技蛊惑了，不需要胁迫他就情不自禁跟着萨维塔走了进去。床上的人身形瘦削，皮肤是常年没有见过太阳的血色，被剃成青瓜瓤的头上有一些记号笔画出来的痕迹，好像是在分区。萨维塔似乎有些害怕，站在一边没有去看床上那个人。拉蒙探头过去看了一眼，发现床上那个人和萨维塔长得一模一样。  
“他是谁？”拉蒙问出了声。  
“我觉得他应该是我弟弟。”萨维塔问出了一个刚刚自己没敢问的问题，“粒子加速器……主要负责人……是哈……威尔斯，对吗？”  
“不是的，当时威尔斯博士是为斯旺教授扛了雷。粒子加速器的全权负责人，是斯旺教授。”  
床上的人被拉蒙和萨维塔说话的声音吵醒，他迷迷糊糊地张开眼睛却在看到屋子里有不认识的人后迅速清醒。萨维塔害怕吓到他，往后退了半步，“你还记得我吗？”  
床上的人仔细打量萨维塔，像是认出了对方一样发出了几声激动却无意义的啊啊声。萨维塔不理解，拉蒙说：“……他很可能已经很久都没有和人说过话了，语言能力已经退化了。”  
萨维塔压制住内心的愤怒，试探地伸出一只手，手心向上，“对不起，巴里。我来得太迟了，我们走吧。”  
巴里的手缓慢地搭在萨维塔的手上，轻轻点了点头。  
TBC


	9. Chapter 9

“哈里在哪儿？”  
“谁？”  
“威尔斯博士在哪里？”  
“博士应该已经下班回家了。”  
萨维塔一边带着巴里往外走，一边向拉蒙要他的车钥匙。看到拉蒙在犹豫，萨维塔说道，“会还你的。”  
“不是因为这个。”拉蒙还在被尖端实验室有人非法进行人体实验的事实冲击，还有那些充满未来感的机器。他不想陷入阴谋论，但他知道实验室和军方有联系，他妈的那边还有一只疑似听得懂人话的大猩猩呢。  
萨维塔从拉蒙那里忽悠来车钥匙，丝毫不管市内限速，带着巴里一路往威尔斯和斯旺的别墅狂飙。他必须赶在斯旺前见到哈里，他必须要揭穿斯旺的真面目，为自己的家人讨回公道。  
拉蒙的车和斯旺的车在快速路上擦肩而过，两个人都一心向前没有注意其他车辆。  
巴里在后座，趴在窗户旁看着外面的世界。萨维塔还想着什么时候带巴里去做个全身检查，不知道那些实验有没有给巴里留下不可逆的伤害。  
云团在中城上空聚集，隐约有闪电在云层中闪过。豆大的雨点骤然敲击在车顶，巴里被这动静吓了一跳，整个人蜷了起来。萨维塔匆匆安慰了他几句，车身冲破雨幕，一路开到了别墅前。  
萨维塔试图用自己的指纹开门，却发现自己的指纹已经被删掉。他的心抖了一下，但还是不甘心地敲门，“哈里！哈里！哈里森·威尔斯！”  
哈里的声音从门禁里传来，就像隔着千山万水，“艾尔都告诉我了，你不是巴里·艾伦。”从车上下来到门厅的那段路已经把萨维塔浑身浇透，湿漉漉的头发贴着头皮，水珠顺着他的脸往下滑，看起来就像只在暴雨中无家可归的流浪动物。  
“……我确实不是……”  
“那我们就没什么好说的了。”  
萨维塔情急之下掏出手机，放起了他和拉瑟威在酒吧那段对话，他知道哈里肯定在门里听。录音播完后他继续道，“求你了……哈里，我不会害你的。难道你就没有察觉到实验室的异常吗？”  
门里很久都没有动静，萨维塔担心地回看车子，他害怕巴里一个人出事。他再看了看那扇大门，露出一个悲伤的表情，似乎是放弃了。  
门开了。门里灯光温暖，哈里逆光站着，“艾尔为什么希望我能暂时离开实验室一段时间？”  
“我觉得是因为我弟弟。他才是真正的巴里·艾伦。”萨维塔轻声说，“你能借我一把伞吗？他就在车上。”  
萨维塔拿着伞，把巴里带了过来。哈里惊讶地看着巴里明显经受过什么折磨的样子，让他们两个走进了室内。他拿了一块浴巾递给萨维塔，问发生了什么。  
“我在粒子加速器里找到他的。”萨维塔说道，“我告诉过你，我爸爸在我和我弟弟面前杀害了我妈妈，事实并不是这样。”他看了看坐在沙发上喝着热巧克力露出开心笑容的巴里。  
“十五年前，一道红色的闪电冲进了我家，杀害了我的母亲，掳走了我的弟弟，而我的父亲被认定为凶手，我弟弟因为失踪太久被认定死亡。我因为年纪太小，陪审团认为我是横遭变故，看到了幻觉，或者用故事来自我安慰。双胞胎之间有一些感应，所以我认为我弟弟一定没有死，十五年来，我一直在找他。”  
“你的真名是什么？艾尔告诉我你的代号是萨维塔。”  
“你就那样叫我就好。”萨维塔找出两件自己留下的衣服让巴里换上，巴里去别的房间换衣服，萨维塔才继续说道，“哈里，我家破人亡之后没多久就流落街头了，为了活下来我做了很多坏事……我还杀过很多人。父母给我的名字，我不会再用了，我不配那个名字。”  
TBC


	10. Chapter 10

“斯旺在拿巴里做人体实验。”萨维塔说，“如果你不相信，可以现在就问拉蒙。”  
“拉蒙？”哈里有点惊讶地反问。  
“我胁迫了他，让他带我去粒子加速器，他也看到了一切。”  
“你打算对艾尔做什么？”哈里问，萨维塔能感到他的一丝警惕。  
“我只想问他几个问题。”萨维塔不着痕迹地检查了一下自己随身的武器，但他也不打算说谎，“我还没有杀了他的打算，暂时。”  
一道闪电劈过天空，雷声紧随其后，别墅的门开了，是斯旺。他也突遭暴雨，没有带雨具，高档西装已经湿透，水珠滴滴答答落在脚边。他一眼就看到了哈里旁边的萨维塔，“哈里，我不是提前告诉你了吗，他不是巴里·艾伦。”  
“艾尔，我觉得有些事你需要解释一下。”  
“解释什么？”  
话音未落，萨维塔已经携着散发着寒光的武器扑了过去，“你到底对我弟弟做了什么？”  
斯旺在萨维塔的刀刃接触到他的一瞬以一种人类无法达到的速度躲开了。被锋利的刀刃划开的西服下露出了一个造型奇怪的金属物体，它就像一个只有四只脚的蜘蛛，死死扒在斯旺的胸膛上，“我从来不打无准备之仗，萨维塔。”  
有红色的电光在金属上闪过，萨维塔瞪大了眼睛，“那晚是你？！”斯旺一眨眼就失去了踪迹，随后狠狠撞在萨维塔身上，把他撞到了壁炉旁。萨维塔觉得自己被一辆满载着货物的卡车撞了，一时间无法动弹。  
听到动静的巴里从其他房间走了出来。闪电连续劈开天空，看到斯旺的他犹如被蛇盯上的青蛙，瞬间恐惧地呆立在窗边。  
斯旺看了看哈里，从口袋里拿出一个奇怪的按钮，“抱歉，威尔斯，我必须回到我的时代去。你是个超越时代的人，和你一起生活共事是我这十五年唯一开心的事。”  
哈里的心抖了一下，好像知道有什么不好的事要发生了。  
斯旺按下了按钮。  
几秒后，尖端实验室方向传来了巨大的爆炸声，地面甚至都有震感。被声音吓到的巴里看向窗外，他看到一道闪电无视物理定律，选择了他一般击碎了窗户，打在他身上。与此同时，壁炉突然自燃起了蓝色的火焰，砰得一下爆燃。蓝色的火花溅在萨维塔身上，瞬间点着了他的衣服。  
秒针向前走了一格。哈里看着被闪电击晕的巴里和被蓝色火焰灼烧发出惨叫的萨维塔，一时竟然不知道该救谁。秒针又走了一格，他抄起沙发靠背，试图拍灭萨维塔身上的火焰。但是那火竟然没有烧坏萨维塔的衣服，它只在萨维塔的皮肤上燃烧，而且无法扑灭。秒针继续向前走，哈里抬头想找到斯旺，却发现斯旺已经消失不见。  
暴雨还在下，雷声在天边堆积，世界在一瞬间冲向了不同的路口。

哈里在客厅接受完警方的询问，那晚居然是粒子加速器爆炸了，整个中城都受到了波及，很多人失踪甚至死亡，尖端实验室暂时被关停，有人在他的车库门上喷脏话，他很可能还要面对一场集体诉讼。他的生活在那一夜之后彻底翻天覆地。他揉揉酸胀的太阳穴，起身上楼。  
萨维塔站在二楼卧室窗户前，拉下的遮光帘只露了一个小缝，他看着警方走远。哈里看着萨维塔的背影，敲了敲门框，提醒他自己来了，“下午斯诺博士会过来，检查巴里的状况，顺便帮你拆绷带。”  
萨维塔回过身，他的脸被那诡异的蓝色火焰烧伤，差一点死去。现在他头上裹着绷带，只露出一双榛绿色的眼睛。巴里在床上昏迷着，病人监护仪上诡异的数据都显示着巴里的身体在经受着一些不同寻常的变化。他的头发也以超乎寻常的速度长了出来。  
“无赖帮那边也没有斯旺的消息。”萨维塔疲倦地把头撑在哈里肩上，“谢谢你帮巴里，不然我真的不知道该怎么办了。”  
哈里抬起双手，环抱住萨维塔，“没关系的，没关系的。”  
END


	11. Special Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从逆闪的角度回顾整个故事

闪电侠与逆闪电是斗争了一个世纪的宿敌，但是有一天，逆闪电知道了闪电侠的真实身份，并且决定彻底结束他们的纠葛。  
万众敬仰的闪电侠，不过是二十一世纪早期的一个小小CSI。逆闪电决定一劳永逸，在闪电侠诞生前就把他解决掉。于是他跑到了二十一世纪，找到了巴里·艾伦的家，却没料到自己调查的动静让闪电侠也追着他回到了二十一世纪，并且在自己下手前就救下了十岁的自己。愤怒的逆闪电杀害了闪电侠的母亲泄愤，却没料想到这一举动彻底“蝴蝶”掉了闪电侠，以至于他自己也失去了神速力，被滞留在二十一世纪。  
他是在追赶救走儿时自己的闪电侠的途中失去的神速力。他看着闪电侠在自己面前消失不见，一开始还以为是闪电侠的什么新招数，等到下一秒他自己失去神速力因为惯性摔出去几十米之后才明白到底发生了什么。  
年幼的闪电侠还不知道到底发生了什么，他站得离逆闪电并不远，似乎在犹豫是该马上跑回家还是先询问这个莫名其妙出现并摔出去很远的叔叔是否需要帮助。他总是乐于助人，忘记了老师和父母都耳提面命地讲过的那句话——成年人不需要向儿童求助。年幼的闪电侠撑着膝盖低头看他，逆闪电看着那张还没长开的脸，感觉这张脸和未来闪电侠那张英俊又冷酷的脸重合在了一起。他礼貌地请年幼的闪电侠帮他站起来，随后就打晕了眼前这个幼年体，决心通过再次创造闪电侠来让自己重新拿回神速力。  
但是再造闪电侠计划并没有他想的那么顺利。二十一世纪的科技和人都太原始了。他需要一些帮助，起码让他能拿到一些特殊仪器。他知道这个时代最伟大的科学家还没有真正发迹，于是他决定帮对方一把。哈里森·威尔斯博士是一位名留青史的物理学家，他研发的粒子加速器让人类科技大步迈进微观时代，并且据说他和闪电侠关系亲密。他找到了哈里森·威尔斯，并且和对方发展出了一段超越时代的恋情，也叫“一起上床的合作关系”。  
可他依旧没能快速创造出闪电侠。逆闪情不自禁怀疑自己搞错了人。好吧，当时在那栋房子里确实有两个孩子。他知道其中一个是闪电侠巴里·艾伦，一个是钴蓝马尔科姆·斯旺。虽然据他了解，钴蓝从小就在斯旺家长大，这对双胞胎兄弟直到后来敌对才晓得彼此的存在，但是……谁的第一反应都会是闪电侠救走的一定是年幼的自己吧。逆闪只好制订了一个B计划，加速粒子加速器的制造当粒子加速器爆炸产生足够的暗物质，宇宙中的神速力一定会注意到地球，一定会选择巴里·艾伦。闪电侠的产生一定是一个时间定点，逆闪总是这么自我安慰，但是他也说不明白为什么他谋杀了闪电侠的母亲就导致这个时间定点不见了。  
哈里森·威尔斯兢兢业业、夜以继日地研究粒子加速器，以至于逆闪很难在研究中捣乱，于是他引诱了哈特利·拉瑟威，让对方真正爱上自己并且希望他能离开威尔斯，选择拉瑟威。他故意让拉瑟威发现粒子加速器有不存在的安全隐患，让妒火中烧的拉瑟威向媒体公布了这份方案。而威尔斯出于责任心和对他的爱，主动承担了责任，暂时回家休养。  
可能是闪电侠的那个幼崽，现在已经长成了一名青年。逆闪之前一直把他藏在其他地方进行实验，为了保证B计划能够成功，逆闪把他转移到了粒子加速器的地下轨道里。如果不成功，爆炸的粒子加速器也能抹杀掉这名青年，帮他处理掉失败的实验品。  
但他没有料到自己会在大贝利碰到“巴里·艾伦”。  
他就像逆闪曾经看过的一些资料里记录的早期闪电侠一样，英俊、害羞、温顺，所以他顺便实现了一下自己年轻时想操偶像的理想。而事实证明，人不能这样，起码不应该。  
床上的软玉温香让他没忍住一等再等，他打算在计划好的炸掉粒子加速器那天，把“巴里”带去实验室参观，从一开始就把闪电侠握在自己手里，顺便还能进一步实现自己操偶像的理想，毕竟他现在只是操过巴里·艾伦，还没操闪电侠呢。  
可他没想到自己会嫉妒。他居然嫉妒“巴里·艾伦”得到了威尔斯真正的爱情，间接导致了“巴里·艾伦”主动出击，找到了巴里·艾伦。  
得知“巴里·艾伦”自称萨维塔后，他连忙赶回实验室，发现他藏在粒子加速器里的小白鼠果然不见了。B计划不得不变成C计划。  
他远程操作炸掉了粒子加速器，只是为了亲眼看一下，到底谁才是闪电侠。闪电击中窗边站着的小白鼠，他一直以来竟然都抓着正确的底牌。逆闪电等着神速力回到自己身上，但却什么都没有发生，他终于明白现在只是神速力选择了小白鼠，闪电侠还没有真正诞生。想到被自己搞了十几年人体实验，精神状态和心智都出了一些问题巴里·艾伦。他真的可能成为闪电侠吗？十五年后，在萨维塔和威尔斯眼里把他们刷的团团转的逆闪，再一次尝到了搬起石头砸自己的脚的滋味。  
命运开心地发出了成功玩弄了每一个人的掌声。


End file.
